


don’t come a-knockin’ when the bed’s a-rockin’

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Massu is apartment sitting, apartment owner gets home earlier than planned and finds Massu in his bed alone or with someone and naked.





	don’t come a-knockin’ when the bed’s a-rockin’

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for butafest 2012.

“Stop – I think I heard something.”

Koyama is the one who stops, even though he’s 100% certain he’s not the one being spoken to, because that voice doesn’t belong to the person he entrusted to watch his new apartment while he was away. It’s cute and female, not cute and Massu, and for a few terrifying seconds Koyama thinks he’s being robbed.

“Shh, baby, he won’t be back until tomorrow,” and Koyama almost drops his suitcase because  _that’s_  Massu. He’s using a tone Koyama’s never heard from him before, one he didn’t even think was capable of the smiley, happy-go-lucky guy he knows.

The girl makes a dubious noise and Koyama’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. Carefully he sets his suitcase against the wall, slips out of his shoes, and tiptoes the short distance to his bedroom door. Ordinarily he’d be angry at the possibility of someone having sex in his bed, but it’s  _Massu_. Up until right now, he didn’t think Massu had sex with anyone. Not even himself.

His first impulse is actually to text Shige, but he shoots down that idea immediately. Shige would probably run right over to see for himself, and that’s an awkward situation Koyama would prefer to avoid. This isn’t exactly what he meant when he said he wanted to promote member love.

“Mm, Taka-kun,” the girl moans, and Koyama finds himself peeking through the crack in the door. He’s curious of her identity at the very least. What kind of girls did Massu even like? He’s always so evasive about it, even when it’s just the four of them talking. Koyama tells himself he’ll just see who she is and then give them their privacy.

He recognizes her immediately – anyone would. Koyama feels a little proud that Massu managed to bed the in-demand Nagasawa Masami, whose grin is just as bright as she arches underneath his thrusting body. Her thin legs are wrapped around his waist, her breasts bouncing until Massu reaches up to take one in his hand and rub the nipple betwen his finger and thumb.

Now, Koyama’s no virgin, and he’s seen his share of porn in his lifetime, but nothing could have quite prepared him for a live-action show.  _In his bed_. There’s something exhilarating about witnessing all of this happen between his own sheets, and Koyama gives up trying to talk himself out of watching. It’s his apartment – if someone wants to have sex in it, they have to do it in front of him. New house rules.

Koyama finds himself drawn closer to the doorframe as his eyes focus on Massu in the heat of passion, completely undressed on top of Masami, his muscles flexing with each thrust. Massu’s ass is just as sculpted as the rest of him, which usually leaves Koyama feeling jealous, though now he’s anything but. He has no interest in Masami, despite her being naked in his bed, and while he’s not usually inclined towards men, he thinks Massu is a suitable exception. Particularly since just looking at him has Koyama harder than he’s gotten from any porn he owns.

Then Massu hooks his arms under Masami’s knees, effectively lifting her legs, and now Koyama can see  _everything_. His hand flies to his mouth to muffle what would undoubtedly be a whimper at the sight of Massu’s cock disappearing into Masami, the latex of his condom reflecting the juices of her arousal, and Masami tosses her head back with a shrill moan as she clearly comes before Koyama’s eyes. Massu’s mouthing at her neck, emitting faint grunts that Koyama can barely hear, which he has no shame in admitting he  _wants_  to hear. Massu’s voice is already so deep and sexy, it could only be better mid-coital.

Abruptly he changes his rhythm, snapping sharply and pulling out a little more with each thrust, and Masami’s nails leave angry red marks on Massu’s back. His low groan goes straight into Koyama’s pants, which are becoming unbearably tight as Massu speeds up, pounding into her so hard that the mattress bounces under them, and Koyama can’t stop from palming himself, biting his own wrist to keep from being heard.

“Ma-chan,” Massu gasps, and his voice is like foreplay to Koyama’s ears. “I’m gonna come.”

“Mm,” Masami says again, sliding one of her hands up into Massu’s hair to rake through the bright red strands, damp with sweat. “Come for me, Taka.”

Koyama nearly bites through his hand with the force of his restraint when Massu visibly shudders, clinging to Masami and groaning out his orgasm, and Masami’s still grinning as she keeps stroking his hair and kisses his face.

“You’re amazing,” she whispers.

Massu just sighs, hanging his head as he pushes himself up with his arms, and it looks like it takes a lot of effort to roll over to the side and snap off the condom. Koyama tries not to stare too much as he finally sees Massu from the front, his chest heaving and abs tight as he struggles to catch his breath, and Koyama’s so mesmerized that it takes his brain a second to catch up when his gaze shifts back to Masami to find her looking straight at him.

“Shit,” she says, and Koyama’s heart races at the realization of being caught. “I knew I heard something! Did you just stand there and watch like a pervert?”

Koyama has a thing or two to say to someone who just had sex  _in his bed_ , but then he meets Massu’s eyes and forgets how to speak. Massu looks perplexed, like he doesn’t understand why Koyama is there, completely unconcerned with his nudity or what he just got done doing. It sends Koyama’s anxiety skyrocketing and the only thing he can do is run.

His apartment isn’t very big, but Koyama’s not thinking clearly and by the time he reaches the kitchen and learns that he’s out of options, he also realizes nobody’s coming after him. He calms down considerably until he hears footsteps emerging from his room, followed by some whispers that are apparently parting words because the door opens and closes with someone’s departure.

“Hey.” It’s Massu who remains, and Koyama feels kind of stupid just standing in front of his refrigerator like he’s waiting for it to open and give him a place to hide. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Koyama mumbles, staring at his cat magnets because he can’t bring himself to look at Massu right now. “You still live with your parents, I understand. It’s okay.”

“Is it?” Massu asks, stepping closer, and Koyama’s skin buzzes in anticipation. “You don’t look okay.”

Koyama licks his lips nervously. “You’re not mad at me?”

“Not at all,” Massu answers with a chuckle, and the atmosphere feels a little lighter. “Masami’s a hot girl. If the situation were reversed, I’d probably watch her have sex with you.”

“I wasn’t looking at her,” Koyama blurts out, his hands balling into fists from the admission. “You should go.”

Massu doesn’t reply for a long time, and when he does, he’s practically breathing down the back of Koyama’s neck. “Those are contradictory statements, aren’t they?”

“Massu-” Koyama starts, but he’s cut off by Massu’s arms looping around his waist. His head falls back onto Massu’s shoulder and Massu’s next words are directed in his ear.

“It’s hotter knowing you were watching me.”

The next second has Koyama spinning around, reaching out to fist Massu’s shirt with both hands but finding bare skin instead, and his back hits the refrigerator as Massu gently pushes him up against it and fuses their mouths together. Massu’s a fierce kisser, demanding Koyama’s full attention despite his shock, and all Koyama can do is loop his arms around Massu’s neck and kiss him back.

Koyama’s arousal returns full force the instant Massu’s tongue touches his, and a faint noise forms in his throat as his hips rock in search of friction. Then Massu’s body presses flush against his, both hands grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer, and Koyama moans outright as his erection rubs against Massu’s thigh. Koyama’s so turned on that there’s no room for shame, just disappointment that Massu had put on sweatpants as he kisses him harder and hooks one leg around Massu’s knees for a better grinding angle.

“Kei,” Massu whispers against his lips, and Koyama makes a small noise of acknowledgement. “It was so rude of me to disrespect your home like that. Let me make it up to you.”

Koyama had his mouth open to argue, but then Massu’s hands are on his belt and all he can say is “oh god” as he realizes what Massu’s about to do. He watches in disbelief as Massu drops to his knees, carefully peeling down Koyama’s pants and underwear and eyeing his cock as it’s exposed. Then he glances back up at Koyama and holds his stare as he parts his lips, guiding Koyama’s length past into his mouth, and Koyama’s hips move on their own to help him out.

“Massu,” Koyama says, his voice weak as Massu doesn’t waste any time sucking him in and out. “Feels good.”

Massu’s smiling as he pulls back enough to tongue the head, making Koyama squirm as he feels Massu licking up precome from the slit. “Tell me what you like.”

The instant he’s done speaking, Koyama’s in his mouth again, and Koyama has a difficult time grasping for anything that isn’t ‘more’. “Like this,” he gets out, his hand finding Massu’s hair to urge him forward in sharper movements. “ _Uh_ … just like this.”

Massu follows directions well, swallowing around Koyama’s length and licking along the vein, and Koyama can tell that this isn’t his first time. His grip on Massu’s hair loosens and turns gentler, brushing Massu’s hair out of his face as he bobs up and down, and Koyama’s breath quickens with each cycle. Massu’s still looking up at him and Koyama can’t avert his eyes, watching Massu watch him as his cock disappears into Massu’s mouth and glistens with saliva each time Massu pulls back.

“I can’t -” Koyama starts, interrupted by a desperate gulp for air. “I’m coming.”

His own moan resounds in his ears as Massu sucks him down, continuing even after he softens until Koyama has to push him away. He starts to lose his balance from the force of his orgasm, but Massu stands up and holds him steady, his scent piercing through Koyama’s haze and taking him higher.

Massu’s lips brush against his, tentatively like there’s actually a doubt that Koyama will want to kiss him again, and Koyama pulls him back into his mouth without a second thought. His hands drop to Massu’s hips, fingers slipping past the waistband of the sweatpants, and belatedly it occurs to him that they’re not done.

“Kei-chan,” Massu says, the depth of his voice making Koyama shudder as he starts to come down. “Did you want to  _be_  her?”

“Yes,” Koyama answers immediately, and once he says it, he envisions it. Him on his back with Massu on top of him, spreading his legs and moving in and out of him, and something deep inside Koyama throbs its approval.

“Your sheets are dirty,” Massu tells him, looking sheepish as he starts unbuttoning Koyama’s shirt. “That’s my fault.”

“Couch?” Koyama offers, and Massu nods as he picks Koyama right off the ground and carries him into the other room.

Then the cushions of Koyama’s new couch are against his back and Massu’s covering his front, devouring his mouth as he pushes Koyama’s shirt off his shoulders and runs his hands all over Koyama’s chest. They continue down to where Koyama’s pants are already pushed to his thighs, nudging them the rest of the way off and Massu’s sweatpants follow, leaving them skin to skin. Koyama feels Massu hard against him, fully recovered and ready to give Koyama what he’d given Masami.

Wet fingers probe between his legs, which fall open embarrassingly fast, but all Koyama does is smirk up at Massu. “Do you always carry lube when you take girls home?”

“Sometimes I don’t take girls home,” Massu replies simply, and any further dialogue from Koyama is halted by a finger spiralling inside him. Massu knows what he’s doing and eases him open, lips dragging down to Koyama’s neck to distract him, and it works well enough. A second finger has his body pushing back against the intimate touch, taking it deeper, and Massu swallows down Koyama’s moans when he touches something inside him that makes him want more.

“Massu,” Koyama whines, reaching down to take Massu’s cock in his hand, pulling a low groan from the other man. “ _God_ , I want you so bad.”

“Mm, I want you too,” Massu mutters, his hips pushing into Koyama’s hand, and Koyama tightens his fingers and thumbs the head. “Come on, Kei-chan, one more finger, you can do it.”

Koyama relaxes as much as he can, concentrating on kissing Massu through the dull ache as Massu’s three fingers stretch him even more. They continuously graze that spot and Koyama rocks in contrast, his moans seeming to overload his own mind until Massu’s touch disappears completely.

“It’s okay, this will feel better,” Massu says soothingly, and Koyama realizes it’s because he was whimpering. “Ready?”

His knees lift on their own, hooked over Massu’s arms, and Koyama bites his lip as he feels the head of Massu’s cock press right where he wants him. “Do it. Fuck me.”

And Massu does, pushing past the tight resistence of Koyama’s body to bury himself all the way in. “ _Kei-chan_.”

Koyama squirms a little, feeling Massu throbbing inside him, and everything inside him is screaming for Massu to- “Move.”

Massu complies immediately, rolling his hips to pull out and push back in, and Koyama shudders at the way Massu groans. Wet kisses attack his throat and collarbone, everywhere Massu can reach as he thrusts, and it’s so much hotter than before even though Koyama can’t actually see him doing it. Massu’s cock fills him up over and over, hitting that spot that has Koyama arching and moaning, and Koyama pushes back with each noise that spills from Massu’s lips.

“Kei-chan,” Massu says again, and Koyama gets to experience what it feels like to be on the receiving end of those snapping hips. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Koyama just moans, both hands squeezing Massu’s biceps as Massu speeds up even more. “I want to feel you come,” he hears himself say, and it’s probably the dirtiest thing he’s ever said to anyone in his life.

“Mm, soon,” Massu gasps, pushing Koyama’s knees to his chest and wrapping both arms around him. “Very soon.”

“Massu,” Koyama chokes out, and then Massu’s panting into his throat. Koyama’s body reacts directly, meeting Massu thrust for thrust, and he feels Massu’s cock pulse inside him a split second before Massu’s groan vibrates his body.

“Mm, Kei-chan,” Massu says sleepily, leaning up enough to pull out. “I’m so glad you came back early.”

“Thanks for watching my apartment,” Koyama tells him, feeling kind of dumb, but Massu smiles up at him and his dimple is even cuter when his face is flushed from sex.

“Anytime.”


End file.
